


Compliments?

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, This is DUMB, compliments, it's silly, they learn about compliments, they're vaguely flirty, what are those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: After learning about "saying nice things about each other", the Off-Colours try it out, starting with the Rutile Twins.





	Compliments?

“Let’s try this out.”

“We’ll try it, but it might not ‘take’ the first time.”

The Twins looks at each other for a moment, then back at what remained of their crew, having decided to let Lars banter about with his human friends for awhile. “A compliment,” Left said, with part of her lip chewing nervously in her teeth.

“Something nice,” her sister added. “Um, who wants to go first?”

While Fluorite and Rhodonite both blushed, the latter glancing away, Padparadscha raised her hand… eventually.

“Okay,” Right mumbled as she pondered. “Something nice.”

Left rested her chin in her hand, and her eyebrows dug down. “Um. You have a pretty dress.”

Right groaned and rolled her eyes. “That’s not nice enough. Tell her that her hair suits her face.”

“Okay, fine! Her hair suits her face!”

“Tell her she has a cute voice and she’s sweet.”

At that, Left let out an annoyed huff. “She’s standing right there. I’m sure she’ll hear it.”

Rhodonite cleared her throat, a Ruby hand on her mouth and a Pearl hand on her cheek. “Can I ask for my turn…?”

When the Twins blushed, she looked startled, but the smile returned to both her lips and her eyes when they began their attempts.

“You cut a fine silhouette.”

“When you smile, it lights up the night.”

“You over-think things…”

“…But that means you’re always prepared.”

Then they joined their hands with a gentle expression. “You’re as brave as a Ruby and as pretty as a Pearl.”

Rhodonite had to stagger backwards from the force of that, but at least one hand was held up in a gesture the Twins could see as ‘thank you’. They rubbed their cheeks and snickered.

“She took that well!”

“Well enough!”

Fluorite’s eyes had been twitching since the beginning, but she closed two and spoke. “Now… me? If you… will?”

The Rutiles nodded. 

“You take a long time to speak,” Left said, her voice all shy.

Her twin finished: “But it’s always worth it.”

“You are so wise.”

“We could learn a lot from you.”

“And we wish we could begin to understand the kind of love that you have.”

That’s when Padparadscha slapped her palms on her face, and tried to speak through her giggles. “Please, goodness, no! I’m going bright orange! Stop it, you flatterers!”

By this point, they were all grinning. “I think those ‘compliments’ worked.”

“I thought the same thing!”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? They're all great. I have no idea why I wrote this.


End file.
